


Never Ending Spiral

by orphan_account



Series: Du erkennst mich nicht wieder [4]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Angst, But also some Fluff if you squint, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, post break up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Post breakup with his girlfriend, one night Alex decided that the beard had to go. He didn't realize he's not alone until it was too late to say "no".
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner, Past Taylor Bagley/Alex Turner
Series: Du erkennst mich nicht wieder [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081118
Kudos: 26





	Never Ending Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by this wonderful fan-art: http://cocoon2.lofter.com/post/3f276b_1caa544a7

Never Ending Spiral

He woke up in the middle of the night, alone, so he decided this was the right time to have a makeover.

On the bedside table stacked his unfinished readings. One book he’s on page 67, the other one he managed to reach page 200. He had been trying to know the endings, but the night fell too fast and always before the sun burned out, he couldn’t find the chance to open either one of them.

Alex fumbled for the switch on the wall. He leaned against the doorframe, waiting, laying his fingers on the protruding piece of plastic, until the numbness from sleep was no longer lingering. Then carefully he pressed down the button, as if he was carrying out some sort of significant mission. The light bashed the night out from his bathroom, leaving Alex to stand there, all by himself. In the mirror, he saw a loose thread of linen tangled in his uncontrollable beard.

This had been what drove Alex to pick up the shaver, more or less. He couldn’t figure out how it ended up there – apparently this lint used to be part of the bedding, probably from the tassels around the pillow cover. She bought the bedding set last spring, Alex remembered. On that day, Taylor was in the mood of getting something for the house, so she put her arms around him, and just like that, they went to Miles’. It was 10 minutes of walking. Alex rang the bell,

_Miles opened the door in his pyjamas, those kind of paired top and bottom that would make him look like an old lady from the 70s. Underneath the sleepiness in his eyes there was a subtle hint of accusation only Alex would be able to tell, but then he smiled and braced himself up, pushing the door open._

_Taylor put Scooter in Miles’ arms, she then gave him a cheerful one-arm squeeze, so Miles was to take Scooter out for a walk when they were out._

_“Miles, let’s have dinner together later, okay?” She casually suggested, leaning back onto Alex’s shoulder. Sometimes, just sometimes, Alex wondered how she’s able to stay so blind when there were traces and evidence everywhere. Miles gave him a look that made Alex suddenly wanted to curl into a tiny ball. He couldn’t help but move closer to her, seeking for the contact._

_Miles burst out laughing._

_“Sure.” He hugged that old, innocent dog close to his chest – in a way, Scooter was the only one among them who’s actually sinless. Taylor took his hand and walked them to the lift. Miles called after him just as Alex turned his head away._

_“Al,” he said, swallowing back whatever he could have been thinking of. For Miles, it was much harder to pretend, therefor he close the door quickly. “I’ll see you later.”_

_“Yeah -”_

_The door swung shut before he finished his sentence. Alex walked away. He wouldn’t be upset for moments like this, at least not for so long, because he knew that Miles had been and would always be the constant in his life._

_Soon he was walking with her in the mall. Tayler asked which one he preferred, but Alex’s mind was absent. He’d agree with which ever one she liked._

Now she’s gone for good. The bedding she picked, for some reason, was falling apart as well.

Alex slowly began to shave his beard off. His hands were still shaky from the few drinks he had before going to bed. He thought he was all alone in this house, that’s why he stopped several times, each time after he had accidentally cut himself, observing, and then resumed. He was just about to finish when his name echoed in the dark.

“Al…?”

Alex froze. He stayed motionless for a while. Afterwards, he was certain that Miles had truly just appeared out of thin air, because in the corner of the mirror Alex saw his rings reflecting the light, his neatly cut nails digging into the doorframe.

Miles asked him, “What are you doing?”

“Shaving,” said Alex. “Remove my beard. Give my face some fresh air.”

“In the middle of the night?”

Alex didn’t turn around. He shifted, awkwardly trying to fetch Miles’ figure out from the shadows. “Miles, what _are you_ doing _here_?”

“Well, I’ve got the key.” Miles shrugged. He took one step forward - this way Alex could saw him clearly. He looked familiar, not much different from himself a few weeks ago. He was also neatly dressed, with the ridiculously tight jeans and everything. Alex assumed Miles did not just wake up in some bed. He must have travelled from somewhere else. The airport, then, for Miles was sitting in a bar over the Thames last week, sending him pictures of pedestrians with the weirdest comments. His mind had always been so bizarre that Alex failed to have enough of it, and now he was here, in his bedroom’ bath, without an invitation.

The silence didn’t last long. Miles explained, “I come to see you’re not abducted by aliens. I mean, can’t you at least reply my messages?”

Alex gave him a smile. “So you think it’s best that you break in at three in the morning, to see if I’m alright in my bed, huh?” He questioned softly. Every word was in some sort of hurry when leaving his mouth, somehow, so they smashed together into an incoherent laugh. Alex opened the tap to wash off the bubbles on his jaw. When he looked around, Miles was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, scrutinizing him with a tired glance. 

“Your shaving skill sucks, Al.” He snorted, then frowned, all of a sudden seemed a bit pissed off. Miles grumbled, “I did worry about you.”

Alex stared at him suspiciously, with some extra alert. He knew what’s going on and where this was heading towards. He also knew that this was the exact moment when he felt the weakest, because now she had left and the dog was in heaven, and he had already packed up everything that brought back memories. He barely got a thing left for himself,and that’s when Miles occurred.

“I know what you’re doing, Mi.” He slurred.

“Come here, Alex.” Miles gestured at him. He didn’t care at all the defensive posture Alex was keeping. There was something genuine and true in his voice, almost like this was really the best solution he could come up with. Alex kneeled between his knees, pliantly snuggling up to his palm. Miles checked, “Do you want me to go?”

“No.” He admitted before he could stop himself. Miles nodded. Alex doubted he was ever expecting a different answer. When he came back to reality, Miles’ fingers were already there, gently combing his hair backwards.

“You stink, Al.”

“Was gonna do something about it, but then I got distracted.”

“Is that so?” Miles kept the other hand on his cheek all the time, thumb tracing those fresh cuts left by the shaver blade. Alex had squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He felt Miles’ smiling more than anything. “That can’t be good. We shall do something about it, alright?”

Alex looked up into his eyes. They held their gaze for a long time, long enough for the smile in Miles’ eyes to disappear, and for Alex to snap, more confused than impatient. “Will you kindly remind me why are we still not kissing like two crazy guanine pigs?”

Miles blinked, taken aback. “I...I don’t know.”

Thus Alex reached for his collar, pulled his head close and then began to attack his lips with some serious passion. He might have torn off one button or two from Miles' shirt (In Alex’s opinion, that shirt looked as bad as an avant art piece, anyway), and Miles might have torn off Alex's last remnants of self-control, just by pressing fingers onto the back of his skull.

He felt more drunk than a few hours ago, weak in the knees, trembling with unloaded emotions. Miles pushed him into the bathtub and screwed open the hot water tap. His back was soaked in a second, at the same time Alex kept kissing him, didn’t have to stop until the water came up to his mouth, didn't want to stop, not before his breath was taken away. They were going to wash off the lies and all this time of pretending, until they were both equally bare and open. Then they were having sex on Alex’s bed, the one with pillows and sheets all picked out by her. He’s gonna beg Miles for more, for him to do it harder, and then Miles would stay.

If not for him, right now Alex would still be floating somewhere. In reality they clung to each other in the water, Miles couldn’t stop words like “love” and “babe” and “Al” from slipping off his tongue. However, if he was to talk, he’d be too far away for Alex to bear. So Alex shut him up immediately every time.

Unlike the others, in the morning Miles might just leave, but he could never be gone for good. Knowing this, Alex crawled to him, without a second thought, and cared little about the fact that Miles had to be thinking about getting rid of him at some point – Alex knew him too well. He knew that Miles was doomed to fail.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoy this short fic. Thank you for reading it!


End file.
